


Type: Wild

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What's even better to Ash than a trip to Rota? A trip down memory lane~!
Relationships: Arlon | Sir Aaron & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 355





	Type: Wild

The sun was yellow paint, dripping down onto the planet with a golden hue. A particular class of students from Alola stared up at the Cameran Palace with awe in their eyes. Pikachu gave a soft coo, climbing from Ash’s shoulder down to his arms.

“And this is the Cameran Palace. As you can see, it bears a medieval theme, can anyone tell me why?” Professor Kukui asked, gesturing up at the main doors of the palace.

“This was an independent kingdom back in ancient times, right?” Lillie answered, Snowy in her arms swiping at an uninterested Pikachu. 

Kukui nodded, before glancing at Sophocles, who raised his hand. “Does this mean we’ll get to go inside?”

Pikachu gave a soft chirp up at Ash, who gave him a wary smile.“That’s correct!” Kukui grinned, stepping back and watching the palace doors creak open to them. “I want you all to learn as much from this one in a lifetime chance as you can, so follow me!” Everyone hesitated, even Ash. Instead, Rotomdex was the first one to zoom past Kukui and into the palace with a wordless chirp. Pikachu and Ash exchanged glances and matching weak smiles before Ash ran after Rotom.

The rest of the class walked up from behind them with curious grins as one of the royal staff members guided them from the front door. Kukui stared at Ash as he screeched to a stop in front of the throne room with a frozen smile. Pikachu nuzzled at Ash, who seemed to have snapped out of his trance and stepped forward into the room.

Queen Ilene noticed the class and stood up to greet them, “Welcome to Cameran Palace!” She glanced over the group, stiffening as she got to Ash, who was glancing all around the room.

Kukui nudged Ash, murmuring. “Pst, Ash. Pay attention.” Ash and Pikachu both tore their eyes away from a large painting of a man and a Lucario, meekly smiling at the Queen with a small wave.

“... Are you all here for the annual festival?” Queen Ilene said in a softer voice. Pikachu caught Queen Ilene’s eyes and shook his head, tail curling around himself.

Everyone except Ash and Kukui chimed in, “Yes ma'am!” A stretch of silence filled the room as Kukui stared back at Ash.

“Oh! Is this Sir Aaron and his Lucario?” Rotom yelled, startling the class.

The Queen nodded, her dainty eyebrows furrowed as she glanced away from the group up at the painting. “Yes. Sir Aaron is who the festival is dedicated to. Speaking of which, if you are participating in the competition, you should head over to the costumes room and pick out a set.” The three girls curtsied to the Queen with starry eyes, their pokemon all chirping happily. Kiawe and Sophocles also bowed to her, obviously excited to battle, judging by their wide grins. This just leaves Ash. Pikachu narrowed his eyes as Kukui sighed, walking closer.

Kukui put his hand on Ash’s head. “I expected you to be more excited, Ash! You could win-”

“The ‘Hero of the Year’ status. I know,” Ash said, his cap covering his eyes. Squeaking, Pikachu curled his tail around Ash’s arms.

Kukui blinked, before chuckling with longing eyes. “So you’ve competed here before! That must have been fun!” 

“Yeah...” Ash took a deep breath, staring at Queen Ilene. He stepped forward, shrugging Kukui’s hand off. “I won’t do it.”

“Wh- Ash! You can always try again-” Kukui started.

“I won last time,” Ash smirked, before clutching Pikachu closer to himself as his eyes dulled. His classmates all jaw-dropped. “I’m not entering again.”

Kukui took Ash’s cap, tapping his head with a disapproving tongue click. “I apologize, Queen Ilene. Ash is not normally this… I don’t even know, disrespectful and snappish.”

The Queen shook her head. “Don’t apologize.”

“I can see why you’re the Queen.”

“No, no, I don’t blame-”

Ash cut in, seemingly without thought, “Can I go?” While his classmates gawked at him, Ash and Pikachu both glanced out the window at a large green tree-like structure in the distance. Queen Ilene nodded with a sorrowful smile, and Ash nodded back at her.

“Ash, what is going on with you today?” Kukui questioned, crossing his arms and fidgeting with Ash’s cap. Pikachu glared at Kukui, chirping at Ash.

Huffing, Ash stared up at the ceiling, before straight at his teacher. “You guys can stay to compete. I’ll be back.” Be back… when? Kukui watched Pikachu hop down to the ground, tapping Ash’s leg.

Rotom twirled around Ash. “Subject is experiencing a 1018% increase in aggression and mood swings.”

Ash nearly glared at the pokedex, demanding, “Well why don’t you stay here with the others.” Without another word, Ash turned away and marched out of the throne room, Pikachu right behind him. Ash’s classmates all stared at Ash’s retreating figure with wide eyes.

Queen Ilene was the one to break the silence, pointing to the side. “Come on, the costume room is this way.”

“It’s not right,” Kukui said. “I don’t get it, I… Are you guys able to handle yourselves?” Ash’s classmates numbly nodded, and Rotom seemed to deflate as well as they all headed out.

Queen Ilene smiled. “Don’t worry about these guys, I can direct them to the competition.”

“Yes, thank you very much, Queen Ilene. I just don’t understand...”

“Then be with him. You may not completely understand what he’s feeling, but at least you’ll know.”

Kukui nodded, before running after Ash with a worried frown. He caught up to Ash and gave him back his cap as they walked out of the palace. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, so you’re coming along.” Ash’s tone was sharp, nearly scared, but other than Pikachu, no one else could have picked up on it.

“Yeah, as your teacher, I think I have the right to know where my students are during class time.” As Kukui ranted on about the safety of students and absences, Pikachu got more and more fussy about Ash’s trembling arms, even going as far as climbing onto Ash’s head and batting at Ash’s face.

“Fine.”

“Huh?”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched as he snapped, “You really wanna know? I’m going to the Tree of Beginning.” Kukui stopped short. He glanced off at the green structure in the distance.

“Why… would you want to?” Ash stayed silent, and Kukui noticed Ash tipping his cap so it covered his eyes. “Something’s wrong. You’re never silent like this. What’s wrong? If you won the festival last time, why would you feel bad about entering?” Pikachu hissed at Kukui, turning up his nose.

“I wish I never won.” Ash stiffened as Kukui fell silent. Pikachu’s ears twitched, obviously worried for his trainer as he hopped down into Ash’s arms. “Look-”

“That’s a Mew.”

Ash flinched, hard. He nearly dropped Pikachu as the goddess of all pokemon teleported in front of him, taking his cap like it belonged to her. Pikachu growled, yelling up at the legendary while Ash stared at her. Suddenly, Ash felt a chill down his spine.

Not even a second later, the group found themselves within the heart of the Tree of Beginning, and all of Ash’s previous experiences came rushing back like a stampede of Tauros, dragging Ash further down into darkness. Kukui stared at the place around them and said something, but Ash didn’t react, being too stuck in his head to process anything except his starter’s paws patting his face. A warm blue glow surrounded the area, and Pikachu gave an excited, yet worried coo.

Kukui startled as an aura sphere soared by him, eyes widening as one headed towards Ash. Pikachu narrowed his eyes, charging up an attack, but it was unnecessary. Ash’s eyes glowed blue as an aura shield blocked the attack. There was silence. Kukui glanced at where the attack originated and blinked.

The man from the painting was in front of them. He stopped charging aura spheres, staring at Ash and unconsciously taking a step towards him. His--Presumably his--Lucario disabled his bone rush attack and darted forward, supporting Ash as he collapsed. Pikachu squeaked in worry as if Ash was in actual danger of dying and glared up at Mew.

“Ash!” Kukui called out, running forward and feeling Ash’s forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“Ha, me...” Ash’s blue eyes flickered, and he gritted his teeth, clutching Pikachu closer as he leaned against Lucario. “Am I dead again? Lucario, is that you?” Kukui looked more lost than a kid within a corn maze and Lucario’s trainer glanced off, eyes staring at Mew with Ash’s cap flying around the room, unsure what to do.

“Oh, Ash...” Lucario sighed, setting Ash down on the ground as he blinked.

Ash loosened his grip on Pikachu, shock in his eyes. “It is you.” Tears started to well up in his eyes as he pushed himself off the ground and hugged Lucario, hanging on like Lucario could disappear at any point. “I am so sorry.”

“You have no reason to apologize.” 

“If I hadn’t died-”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“But-”

“No. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t fail me.” Pikachu also chirped in agreement, climbing up Ash’s shoulder, causing Ash to burst into tears once again. Meanwhile, Kukui stared back at the strange man, who had a fond twinkle in his eyes as he watched Ash.

Kukui murmured, “So uh… who are you?”

“Hm, you may know me as Sir Aaron.” Mew gave a happy meow, floating around Sir Aaron and landing on his hat.

Kukui froze. “WHAT? But, you died!”

“Yeah, so?” Spluttering, Kukui fell silent. Sir Aaron grinned in a way that reminded Kukui of Ash whenever he battled. “Yeah, I’m dead. So’s Lucario. Why do you think Ash reacted like that?” Kukui narrowed his eyes as Pikachu gave a grateful coo, pleased with seeing Sir Aaron’s Lucario for some reason. Like they knew each other personally. Like they didn’t get enough time together. Sighing, Kukui shook his head.

“Well, I don’t think I know anything at this point.” He gestured over the room. “Can anyone tell me what’s going on?”

Sir Aaron watched Lucario pat Ash’s back as he continued to sob, gesturing towards Mew. “This is Mew, and this place is the Tree of Beginning-”

“No, I know, but...” Kukui sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “That’s your Lucario.” Sir Aaron nodded with a sad smile, and Kukui gestured at Ash. “What’s going on between them? Hold on, what happened as Ash… summoned you two? How? He’s not Tapu Fini-”

Mew chimed in, “I brought them here.” Kukui stiffened, staring at Mew as she continued, “He deserves it. Especially today.” If Mew of all pokemon thinks Ash is not himself today, what does that make Kukui, Ash’s guardian? No wonder he was so upset.

Ash took a deep breath, standing up straight and smiling at Lucario like he didn’t just cry for minutes on end. “How are you finding the afterlife?” Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek, ears flicking up and down.

Lucario glanced between Sir Aaron and Ash. “I’m happy how things worked out this way. Sure, it’s not perfect, but… we have fun sparring!”

Ash froze, peeking at Sir Aaron and watching Kukui glance off. “Did I interrupt-”

“No you did not,” Sir Aaron answered, walking next to Lucario, leaving Kukui behind. “We would gladly stop sparring for you, Hai- I mean, Ash.” Sniffing the air, Pikachu tilted his head at Sir Aaron as aura crackled wildly around his hands and Lucario stepped back.

“You don’t even know me, Sir Aaron,” Ash said, pulling at the edge of his shirt. Mew gave a pitying chirp, jumping off Sir Aaron’s hat and floating to the side of the room.

Sir Aaron raised an eyebrow, a sense of sadness filled the room. “Yes, I do.” Ash glanced at Pikachu in confusion, the latter nodding at Sir Aaron. “Ok, look, why do you know me?”

“You’re a hero in Rota. You’re practically famous here for being the one who stopped the war,” Ash answered, Kukui nodding in the background in surprise.

“And you’re the same.” Sir Aaron gave a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “Mew just loves to tell us all about you! All the things you’ve done, all the people and pokemon you’ve helped, even when they did nothing to repay you.” Kukui flushed in embarrassment, feeling as if Sir Aaron directed that sentence at him. Even Lucario showed some sort of discomfort from Sir Aaron’s statement.

Pikachu shook his head, and Ash glanced between the flying Mew and Sir Aaron. “That’s not entirely the truth-” He promptly winced, eyes flickering blue once more. Kukui walked next to Ash, eyebrows creased as Sir Aaron jaw-dropped.

“Ash, I still don’t get it. What happened the last time you came here? Can you please tell me?”

Pikachu started sparking at Kukui, and Ash rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… I freed Lucario. We went on an adventure here. No biggie.” Almost everyone made a noise of disbelief, and Mew nearly dropped Ash’s cap.

“He died. Then he watched me actually die in front of him after almost dying-” Lucario flatly added, causing Kukui to stiffen. 

“Ahahaha don’t worry about it, professor!” Ash said with a grin that fooled no one, especially the ones who could use aura. Shaking his head, Pikachu gave a sad squeak. “Ah… No, I was just being selfish for wanting Lucario to stay.” He grinned at Lucario, before nodding up at Mew. “I’m glad you two are back together. It’s nice to meet you, Sir Aaron. Professor, let’s go-”

“Wait.”

Ash froze, staring at Sir Aaron, whose aura sparked around his hands as if he didn’t care about letting it run wild. “Are you ok?” Pikachu also echoed Ash’s question.

“That wasn’t the plan.” Sir Aaron walked closer to Ash, and Kukui unconsciously stepped in between them, causing Sir Aaron to dip his head. “Lucario was supposed to live a peaceful and happy life with you, Ash. You two were supposed to be partners and help each other.” Pikachu glanced at Lucario with wide eyes, but Lucario was only focused on the aura spiking around Sir Aaron’s hands.

Ash glanced at Kukui, before stepping forward and meeting Sir Aaron’s eyes. “Why me? Did Mew tell you about me before I met Lucario?” Almost immediately, Mew came flying at Ash, plopping herself onto Ash’s head. 

Sir Aaron gave Ash a fond but sorrowful grin, saying, “She did. Goes to show how much you’ve grown.” Kukui froze, staring between the two aura users as Lucario crossed his arms, guilty for something Kukui just doesn’t understand.

“What do you mean?.” Ash ran a hand over Pikachu’s fur, eyes muddled with confusion. The blue sparks around Sir Aaron’s hand jumped and tickled Ash’s hands. Pikachu stared at Sir Aaron as he placed his hands beneath his cloak, before hopping down next to Ash, pressing himself against Ash’s legs and squeaking to Lucario.

“I sent you away so you would be saved from the war.” Sir Aaron shook his head, a weak smile on his face. “You didn’t get that peace.” Mew gave a wordless chirp, floating backward away from Ash.

Ash stared at Sir Aaron helplessly. “I’m not from this time?”

Kukui’s eyes widened. “Time travel...” he murmured, staring at Ash in amazement like he realized who Ash really was.

“Have you ever wondered how you of all people freed Lucario?” There was a moment of silence, and Sir Aaron’s aura shot out from his hands and curled around Ash like an excited hug. “I… I shouldn’t expect you to remember me.” Sir Aaron bit his lip, slightly shaking his head. “Even Lucario didn’t know who you were...” Kukui glanced back at Lucario, whose ears wilted. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, and Pikachu nodded at his trainer.

“Are we... related?” Ash whispered, eyes watching the tendrils of aura around him and blinking as Mew played around with it.

“You’re my son.”

Ash blinked. “Oh… That explains quite a bit, actually.” Shrugging, Pikachu cooed in agreement, eyes still locked onto Ash.

Kukui couldn’t help but cut in, “Why are you not surprised, Ash?! He just said you’re his son! And… you’re Sir Aaron of all people’s son...” Ash glanced between Kukui and Sir Aaron, both men obviously trying to remain stoic.

Sir Aaron covered his mouth, tears pricking at his eyes. “Haiora- Oh wait, you go by Ash now… I thought this would be best for all of us, but you’ve suffered so much because of it. I’m sorry.” His aura flickered and writhed like a wild pokemon, and Lucario had to step in to subdue it.

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash gave a small whimper. Ash’s aura also begun sparking at his hands, but he clenched his fists to put them out, making both Lucario and Sir Aaron flinch. “How much do you know about me?” Kukui tore his gaze away from the two aura users, crossing his arms and pretending like his heart wasn’t throbbing with cracks. Mew seemed to realize where the conversation is going and floated down to Ash’s eye level.

“I knew you were my son ever since New Island- You don’t remember that either, right.”

“New Island?” Ash echoed, watching Mew curl onto herself, clearly wanting to leave, but forced herself not to. Pikachu clambered up Ash’s shoulder, scowling at Mew, clearly knowing she did something wrong. 

“...Yeah, Mewtwo wiped your memory-” Mew started, wincing as Pikachu yelled at her, putting his tail over Ash’s face. Lucario shook his head, poking at Sir Aaron’s arm.

Ash nodded, saying, “Ah, that’s how he knew who I was. Well, he can tell me when HE is ready.” Kukui felt a sense of pride for Ash, before shoving it down as Sir Aaron grimaced, eyes sad. Ash pushed Pikachu’s tail out of his face and crossed his arms. “Did I die there as well?” Silence filled the Tree.

Kukui couldn’t help but inch closer to Ash, eyes worried and hand pulling at his lab coat. “What do you mean ‘as well’? Who’s Mewtwo? Why do you know MEW? How are you so calm about all of this, Ash?!” Ears wilting, Pikachu cowered and pressed his face closer to Ash’s.

“Oh, now I’m calm?” Ash flatly said, before meeting Mew’s eyes. “So that’s my… first death? Second? What happened?” Eyes wide, Kukui bit his lip, tears threatening to fall. Lucario sweatdropped, meeting Pikachu’s eyes with worry in his own eyes.

Mew floated a bit closer to Ash. “Mewtwo and I fought, and you ran between our attacks.” Kukui froze, grabbing Ash’s arm out of reflex. “You got turned to stone.” There was a moment of silence, and Sir Aaron glanced between Ash and Kukui.

“Ah.” Ash shrugged, glancing at Pikachu and running a hand over his back. “I’m sorry, Pikachu. You must have been so scared. I know I was when you turned to stone.” More awkward silence filled the room.

“Wha-” Kukui yelled, only to be silenced by Pikachu and Mew’s glare, stepping backward.

Sir Aaron gave a small hiccup, and Lucario lightly punched at Sir Aaron’s arm. “I’m sorry, Ash. I’m so sorry,” Sir Aaron mumbled, “You don’t deserve all this pain. I am sorry I can’t be there for you when it matters the most.” Kukui glanced at Sir Aaron, before taking another step back, eyes averted. Mew glanced between the two men with a sweatdrop, clutching Ash’s cap closer to herself. Sir Aaron grabbed his own hat and tipped it over his eyes, missing how Ash stopped petting Pikachu.

Pursing his lips, Ash held out a hand towards Sir Aaron, the aura floating around them gathering around it. “Can I hug you?” Pikachu hopped down once more, walking next to Kukui but not even looking at him. Lucario, instead, picked up Pikachu while their trainers stared at each other.

Sir Aaron choked out a watery laugh, nodding. Ash walked into Sir Aaron’s embrace, being treated like a glass figurine as Sir Aaron lightly squeezed him. “I’m so proud of you, Ash, and I’m so happy I get to see you.” After a moment, Sir Aaron gingerly pulled away. “Thank you.” Mew floated over to Ash, placing his cap in his hands and gesturing towards the exit. Taking the cue, Lucario walked over and offered Ash his starter.

“... Can I visit again?” Ash asked with his hand stretched out so Pikachu could hop back on his head. Kukui stared at Ash before dejectedly kicking at the ground.

Sir Aaron smiled. “Only if you train your aura.” Ash stiffened, dipping his head, nearly sending Pikachu back to the ground. Sir Aaron put his hands on Ash’s shoulder, glancing between his son and his starter. “At the very least, actually allow it to run wild. I know you hate your aura, but you shouldn’t suppress it.” A flash of guilt covered Ash’s face. “None of us blame you, Ash.” Ash glanced back at Lucario, hesitantly nodding. Pikachu held one of his paws up in victory.

“I’ll try my best.”

“That’s enough for me.”

Ash gave Sir Aaron another quick hug before stepping to the side. “See you?” Lucario gave Ash a fist-bump before he nodded to Pikachu.

“Of course. Take care of yourself.” Sir Aaron ruffled Ash’s messy hair. “You’d make a fine aura guardian, Ash.” Mew echoed Sir Aaron’s statement, landing on Ash’s shoulder opposite Pikachu.

Grinning, Ash and Pikachu both waved, the former putting on his hat before running out, leaving Mew behind in the air. Kukui watched Mew pout, before flying after the two, muttering, “Oh Ash…”

“It’s a miracle he’s still alive,” Sir Aaron joked, walking next to Kukui while Lucario sat back down on the side, opting out of their conversation.

“Yeah, he’s reckless alright.”

“Pft, he’s definitely my son.”

Kukui glanced back at the war veteran, gulping. “Oh, yeah, of course...”

“So it’s nice that you’re trying to look after him when I can’t. Thank you.” Sir Aaron grinned as Kukui’s aura turned to shock. “Don’t be jealous because of me. Ash cares a lot for you.” Kukui stared at Sir Aaron, who had a sad grin on his face. “Value your time with him.”

Kukui shook his head. “No, this isn’t about that! I got upset at him because he doesn’t usually act this… and… ”

“At least he shows it.” Sir Aaron nodded towards the exit. “If he doesn’t trust you, he wouldn’t act any different. It has happened more than a couple of times by now.” Kukui got a worried look on his face, and Sir Aaron chuckled. “So instead of feeling guilty, do something about it. Now go on, he’s still waiting for you.”

“I will.” Sir Aaron nodded, satisfied with Kukui’s answer, turning his back on Kukui. Taking a step towards the exit, Kukui glanced back at Sir Aaron, a legend and aura knight, on the verge of crying into Lucario’s fur for letting Ash go live his best life. Stuck eternally, unable to do anything to help his own son’s suffering. They exchanged a nod of respect.

Kukui peeked out the exit at Ash, who was grinning so hard at Pikachu it must have hurt his face. “...So maybe I can actually use my aura to protect you instead of breaking down thinking of Lucario!” Ash cheered with both Pikachu and Mew in his arms.

“Hey Ash, should we head back?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure thing, professor!”

Kukui furrowed his eyebrows as Mew and Pikachu both gave a chirp. “But before that, I just want to apologize to you. I was insensitive and didn’t realize what you went through.” Ash’s grin didn’t even falter. “I don’t know everything about your past, but you must have been through some difficult experiences.” Mew glanced between Ash and Kukui, before flying off with a nod to Pikachu.

“Hm… Maybe we have,” Ash said, tickling Pikachu’s ears. “But don’t worry about it-”

“No, I’ll decide whether I worry or not after I hear it from you. I won’t force you to tell me anything, but please realize that you can.” Kukui placed a hand on Ash’s hat. “I should have known something was wrong. Ever since we met, you’ve been calm in the face of legendaries and danger. I’m sorry I didn’t help you when you have done so much for us.”

“I… I’m sorry too,” Ash said, bowing his head. “I took my anger out on you, and I know I was stupid-”

“Ash, don’t call yourself that… You had every right to be mad at me. I don’t blame you.” Kukui tapped Ash’s head, smiling. “And I think it’s better than keeping your feelings bottled up all the time, hm? It’s ok to be sad, Ash, even if you don’t tell me the reason.” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, before giving Kukui a big grin and a thumbs up.

“What if I don’t have a reason?”

“That’s fine too.” Kukui brought Ash closer to himself. “All your optimism, through your trials, your challenges, your battles. All this time you’ve helped us be better people. Helping Lillie get over her fear. Raising Nebby. Rescuing Lusamine. Helping to set up my wedding. Every single time you acted as the leader of the Ultra Guardians and helped an Ultra Beast, from Naganadel to Necrozma. I’m so proud of you, Ash. You’ve come such a long way.”

Ash’s smile faded a little, but he still maintained it. “...So how do you think Rotom would react to Mew and finishing his Kanto album?”

Ignoring Pikachu’s small squeak of exasperation, Kukui chuckled, “I don’t know, but I’ll be by your side.” Ash glanced at the ground, a shy smile on his face.

The entire world seemed to have sighed a breath of relief as Ash’s aura trickled out from his hands, causing the whole Tree to glow a shade of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Alola and a welcome to the new series!


End file.
